Define Bloopers
by Miraculous Pink Ninja
Summary: Bloopers of my Fanfiction Define.


TMNT (c) Nick

T-sisters (c) MPN

Jewel (c) BabyPinkPuppy

Amy (c) Angelxoxo8

 **Finally, after 3 weeks, I am finally able to post this** **. And thank you a million times to those who care for PopcornWolf10! Well, at least from the two people who reviewed: BabyPinkPuppy and One Reader, I have no idea who that guy is, but he/she is really nice. Hi One Reader! Thanks for reading, you too BPP! Oh, and somebody cheer Angelxoxo8 up please, if you read her fics, you'll know why she'll need the support.**

 **Define**

.

.

.

Bloops!😜

 _Rec._

 _A girl with back length light brown hair with the ends of the front, which was shorter compared to the back, in pink and bottle green eyes wearing a dark pink tank top, purple leggings, sneakers, and a pink hoodie zipped up halfway tied the back half of her hair in a bun using a dark pink ribbon._

 _"Hey, guys, Miracle Willson here! And oh my god I'm terrible at this," she said, at first cheerfully but grumbly at the end._

 _Giggling was heard from behind the camera and the view started shaking._

 _"Jeralline...!" Miracle whined, stomping her feet._

 _"Okay, okay!" Jel giggled._

9

 _A girl with back length dark brown hair with ruffled ends tied in a pony, emerald green eyes, and porcelain skin wearing a sleeveless dark green romper with small white hearts and a collar, thick sole black converse, thin black glasses, and black fingerless gloves waved her hand at the camera. "Hey, what's goin' on, guys? Jessie here and today, we are going to film "Define: Behind the scenes"," Jel said cheerfully. "So you know the drill. I'm here in front of the camera," she pointed to the ground below her, "and Mira is behind it," she pointed to the camera. "Say hi, Mira."_

 _"Hi," Miracle squeaked._

 _Jel chuckled, "Anyway, let's meet the cast."_

9

 _Jel and Mira walked towards a girl with waist length black hair in a pony and blue eyes wearing a white tank top, jean shorts, converse, a straw hat, and white shades who stood in front of a mirror._

 _"Hey, Tasha!" Jel called._

 _The girl turned and turned to Jel and Miracle's direction. She smiled enthusiastically. "Hey, Jessie!" She greeted, waving, by then, they were all standing by each other._

 _"So this is Tasha Trisha Parker playing as herself," Jel said, gesturing to the girl._

 _"Hi!" Tasha said, waving quickly. "Hey, Mira, do you think this works?"_

 _"No, I don't think so," Mira said._

 _"Yeah, it looks like you've gone from the beach," Jel added_

 _"Then what should I wear?" Tasha rubbed her hand across her forehead with a huff. "Oh well, I guess I should get something else," she murmured, walking away._

 _"Try something green!" Jel shouted as she and Mira started leaving, Mira walking backwards. "It looks good on you!"_

 _"Actually, I prefer beige and brown," Mira said, turning around._

9

" **And... action.** "

"You okay, Tash?" April asked. Tasha yelped, slamming the locker door in April's face. "Ow!"

"Oh my gosh I'm so so **so** sorry," Tasha said, clasping her hands to her mouth and leaning towards April.

"I'll get the tissue," Miracle volunteered.

9

 _Jel knocked on a door which had a number five on it. "Hey, can we come in?" She asked._

 _"Sure, go ahead," April's voice replied._

 _Jel faced the camera and showed a thumbs up before opening he door. The room was mostly yellow. By the vanity sat a girl with red orange hair to her shoulders in pigtails, blue eyes, and freckles wearing a yellow long sleeve , jeans, black boots, and a black headband who held a white towel stained with red to her nose on a chair with a black blazer hung on it._

 _"Are you okay?" Jel asked._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine," April replied, smiling. "You know, when direct told Tasha to look and sound surprised, I didn't expect this," April. said, making Mira chuckle_

9

"Cause you look a bit down today," April replied.

"Oh, I do?" Tasha asked. "Then maybe I should go up. Maybe I'll look a up then," she joked, making April laugh.

9

"Are you sure that you're okay?" April asked again, putting a hand on her shoulder. Tasha silently rolled her eyes, but the red head didn't notice.

"Yeah," she replied once more, her voice more cheerful. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to uh, visit the guys. Yeah, the guys. See you there, bye." Her feet dragged her away from April, and by the time she had finished her sentence, her feet were planning running to the turtle's lair, but before she can take mother step, she tripped. She laughed.

"Are you okay?" April asked, taking a step forward, and by the crack in her voice, you could tell that she was about to burst into laughter

9

" **Action!** "

Tasha ran to the lair, but because of exhaustion, she collapsed before she could reach the turnstiles.

9

She decided to open her eyes. She was facing the wall side the bench. She turned to her other side and saw a silent TV, then out of no where, Mikey jumped above with a clown nose on. Tasha was surprised at first, but she laughed afterwards.

9

 _" **Okay, everyone, take a break we'll be back in fifteen.** "_

 _Jel and Mira walked to Mikey, who was talking with the other turtles._

 _"Hey, Mike," Jel said, tapping Mikey's shoulder._

 _He turned, still wearing the clown nose. "Oh, hey, Jessie, Ira (I ra). What do you like my new nose?" He asked pointing at it._

 _Mira chuckled. "It looks good and all, but how does it fit your nose?"_

 _"Who cares?" Jel said._

 _"Everyone cares, duh," Raph said, voice less husky and hands on hips._

 _"Hey, Hermana, if you're watching this, here's a scoop. Raphie's a big softie," Mira said._

 _"Yeah, how'd you know?" Raph asked with a smile, crossing his arms._

 _"Eh, just a hunch," Mira chuckled._

 _"Say, Mr Perfect, how does it feel like to serve a cup of water to Sleeping Beauty?" Jel asked, elbowing Leo._

 _Steam came out of Leo's ears. "Oh, you are so going to get it!" he exclaimed angrily._

 _"Woah, chill, bruh, it's just a joke," Jel, said, taking a step away._

 _"Yeah, it's just a joke, Chicken, chill," Raph smirked._

 _"What did you call me?" Leo asked, turning to him, fists curled and eyes on fire._

 _"Chicken," Raph replied, sticking his tongue out before running away, Leo chasing him._

9

She turned and saw her glasses on the elevated floor beside her with a note attached to its nose bridge. She put on her glasses and took the note. She snorted and laughed.

Miracle ran to her and asked, voice cracking of unknown laughter, "T-Tasha, what's—" Tasha showed her the note and she laughed too.

 _I was a bedwetter until I was 13._

 _Leo_

"Le-Leo, check this out!" Miracle said, showing Leo the paper.

"Oh my f(beep)ing (beep)! Raph!" Leo exclaimed angrily, face red. Although no one was sure if it was anger or embarrassment.

"What's the matter, Leo? Too scared to admit the truth?" Raph teased.

Leo growled before chasing Raph around.

"Please tell me someone got that on film," Miracle giggled.

9

"The real question there is actually what is y. Because if you find the value of y, then multiply it by three, then you'd get x. Pretty simple really," Donnie explained smartly. Jel stared at him bluntly, not very happy with his explanation. Donnie responded by going back to reading his book, occasionally cautiously glancing at Jel, who was doing her homework.

"Cut!"

"What, why?" Donnie asked. Jel snorted and laughed. "What?" Donnie asked, looking naïvely at her.

"Have you seen the cover of what you're reading?" Ro, who was also laughing, asked.

"Wha—?" Donnie looked at the cover of the magazine he was told to pretend to read. He turned red and threw the magazine on the ground, where the cover was a coffee skinned bikini model with royal blue eyes and black hair with blue and pink tiger stripes in a high pony licking a banana. "Ah, f—shiz!"

9

 _"Rosie!" Jel exclaimed, hugging a girl with layered back length black hair in a pony, fair skin, and black eyes wearing a red orang shirt with white lines above the end of her sleeves and hem, jeans, and sneakers' arm._

 _"Heh, don't hug me," Ro glared. Jel let go. Ro turned her head and waved at a girl with short black hair, pink eyes, and fair skin wearing a white short sleeve with light orange stripes, cargoes, sneakers, and red orange glasses._

 _"Oh hey, Vic!" Jel called, waving._

 _"Hi!" She said in a distance._

 _"How does it feel like to be the only actor with one line?!" Jel exclaimed, cupping her hand around her mouth._

 _"What?!" Vic asked._

 _"I said, **How does it feel to be the only actor with one line?!** "_

 _"What?!"_

 _9_

 _The screen turned black and it said "sometime later.."_

9

 _"Okay, so Jel was finally able to get Vic to answer her question," Mira said, pointing the camera to a very sweaty and tired Jel. "What did she say?"_

 _"She said that... I dunno," Jel panted, fainting._

 _"Jel? Jel, you okay?" Mira asked, pointing the camera at her unconscious friend._

9

"Man, school is so awesome," Mikey said out of the blue, swinging on the tire swing. Apparently swinging too much and ended up falling into the pool.

9

"Man, school is so awesome," Mikey said out of the blue, swinging on the tire swing. "There's water fountains..." Aqua just wanted to puke, but gagged instead, covering her mouth. "... pizza Friday..."

Ding dong.

"Who could that be?" Mira asked.

Jel walked to the door and saw a tall stack of pizza. She accepted the pizza, helping the small delivery guy.

"I've got 300 boxes of regular scallop topped pizzas for a guy named Admiral M for set 12," the pizza delivery guy said.

Everyone looked at Mira, who was confused. "I don't even like scallop!"

"My pizza!" Raph exclaimed.

"What?" Mikey asked, who got up and fell into the pool.

"You ordered 300 scallop topped pizzas...why?" Ro asked.

"Because I love pizza and scallops," Raph said, paying the delivery guy. He opened a box and ate a slice. "(Om nom) Want some? (Nom nom)" Raph asked, mouth full.

"Uh, no thanks we'll just get something else for lunch," Vi said with a painful grimace.

"Okay, so you ordered 300 pizzas with a username of Admiral M. Why Admiral M?" Tasha asked.

"Because M stands for miracle. And I'm a miracle," Raph explained, eating another slice.

"Hey, that's my line!" Miracle exclaimed.

9

 _"Violetta...!" Mira called, hugging a girl with back length black hair in a pony wearing an blue off shoulder jumpsuit with spaghetti straps, frills at the neckline, and little white flowers and black boots with silver buckles from behind._

 _"Oh, hi, Miracle," Vi said, turning around, "Hi, Jessie."_

 _"Hey, Vi, how's the family?" Jel, who was behind the camera, asked._

 _"Uh...fine?" Vi replied unsurely._

 _"Good, good..." Jel replied. In the background, you could see a girl with ruffled short black hair with dark blue ends, dark brown eyes, and almost lightly tanned skin wearing a light orange red tank top under a white long sleeve off shoulder sweater, a demon skirt, knee high white socks, and dark blue sneakers jumping and waving her hands at them. "Hi Diana!" Jel's loud voice came as the camera's point of view scaled up, then back down, startling Vi and Mira._

 _"Hi!" Diana shouted, her voice far away._

 _"Dina!" Mira shouted, running over as fast as she could. After Dina and Mira were done talking for a bit, they raced back to Vi and Jel. "Hey, guys, you remember Diana White, right?" Mira asked at the camera, gesturing to Dina with her her hand on Dina's opposite shoulder._

 _"Yeah," Vi said, nodding._

 _"Well duh," Jel said, "I was the one who saw her first."_

 _"Not you," Mira said, glaring. Dina was waving at the camera with one hand while putting two fingers behind Mira's head with the other. Eventually pulling back when Mira turning to the camera. "Diana here is my partner in my partner in my channel, MizzyMiracle. If you haven't heard of it, go check it out and try not to hate Jessie since her sub count is less," Mira said._

 _"Hey!" Jel exclaimed._

9

"...homework..." Jel glared and threw an ice blue ball at Mikey, making him fall into the pool.

"Cut!"

"Jelly, what was _that_ for?" Mikey asked, climbing out the pool.

"What? Direct told me to throw something at you in anger and I decided to throw this ice ball simulator, just in case Mira decides to make it into an ice ball. Right , Mira?" Jel asked, turning to Mira, who seemed to be annoyed.

9

"... anti porn posters everywhere..."

Ro, who was drinking juice, choked, juice coming out her nose. "Cut!" She choked.

"What? Why? You were doing great!"

"One: because how did porn even get into a rated K webisode? And two: I need some wipes," Ro said.

9

Aqua rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that's how you see it. But do you know what homework means?"

"Uh...no?" Mikey said. "But it's still awesome."

"Actually it's Half Of..." Aqua's gaze went to the ceiling and her finger was tapping impatiently on her lap, "Half Of...My Energy Wasted On...on...on..." Her hand was now a fist hitting on her lap impatiently. " **On...** " Her cheeks puffed out angrily, " **Cut!** " She exclaimed.

"Okay, one: that was my line. Two: it's Half Of My Energy Wasted On Random Knowledge," Tasha said.

9

 _"Hey, Rene, you okay?" Jel asked._

 _A girl with back length brown hair with black ends parted in the middle in messy pigtail braids, brown eyes, and light chestnut skin wearing a white midriff short sleeve, a black leather jacket, fingerless dark blue gloves with rectangle holes at the back of the hands, jeans shorts, and black leather boots with silver buckles, who was drinking water, waved. She put down her cup and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand._

 _"Did you see your face earlier?" Jel asked._

 _"Yeah, yeah," Aqua said enthusiastically with a big smile. "I was like, "Half of my energy wasted on blah blah blah", and Tasha was like, "Dude... that's my line." And I'm like, "FML." ...Like_ what _?" She giggled._

 _"Yeah, oh and we gotta vlog for JessUandMe's anniversary tomorrow. 8 o'clock at 8 Faiths' Republic," Jel said. "And, Mira," she turned to the camera, "Beat that."_

9

"Yes! I got it right!" Ro exclaimed, kicking her legs and raising her fists. Unfortunately, the cup was put sideways, causing the juice to spill on Leo, who was reading comics behind her.

"Cut!" A girl with waist length black hair with dark blue and purple ends in pigtail braids, dark purple eyes, and fair skin wearing a white shirt under a dark brown jacket with the text 'Love Pink' in silver at the back and sleeves, jeans, sneakers, and a magenta hair clip exclaimed.

"What, Nic, why?" Ro asked,

"Because this isn't even a comic!" Nic went over to Leo and got the 'comic', which was actually a magazine with a girl with coffee brown skin, royal blue eyes, and black hair with pink and blue tiger stripes in a loose braid that rested on her shoulder wearing a lavender short sleeve gown with a big slit from the hips to the foot, exposing her leg, a silver tiara, huge silver ring earrings, and lavender heels with her hands on her hips and her shoulder a bit stuck up on the cover.

"So what?" Leo pouted, crossing his arms.

"Do you know who _that_ is?" Miracle, who was slouching on a chair, tablet in hand, asked.

"What? Who this is? Heh, I dunno," Leo said quickly and nervously and breaking any contact.

"That's Julia Annabel King. Your girlfriend's modeling nemesis," Miracle said with a smirk.

"Wha—" Leo didn't have time to react when a whole barrage of ice blue balls started hitting him out of nowhere.

"Are you going to forgive him for that?" Mikey asked, turning to a slightly tanned girl with floor length light brown hair with blonde bangs in a ponytail with a green ribbon wearing a green tank top, a yellow and green petal skirt, and pink thigh high heeled boots that stood by what looked like a tennis ball shooter filled with ice blue balls.

"Maybe," she shrugged, shooting more balls at her boyfriend.

9

 _"Hey, Lia," Jel called, jogging over to Amy._

 _"Hey, Jel," Amy said, turning to them._

 _"Did you enjoy hitting Leo with ice balls?" Miracle asked._

 _"I'm not sure, but it made me feel good," Amy said, smiling._

 _"You're gonna have to say sorry to him later. You know that right?" Miracle asked._

 _"Well, yeah. If he deserves it," Amy said, applying more blush._

 _"How do you feel now that you're shooting the next episode of IMT?" Jel asked._

 _"Mm... no spoilers," Amy said, redoing her pony._

 _"Hey, it's Nic!" Jel exclaimed, pointing to the door. The camera followed her hand and showed Nic passing by._

 _"Well, it was nice talking to you, Lia, see you later!" Jel bid, chasing after Nic, camera following._

9

 _"Nic Nic Nic!" Mira called._

 _Finally, Nic stopped walking a faced the camera, an annoyed look on her face. "What?" She asked._

 _"Nothing, just wanted to talk to you," Jel panted. "You walk fast," she added. Mira chuckled. "Where are you going anyway?"_

 _"I was gonna talk to Leo," Nic replied._

 _"About what?" Jel asked._

 _"Why didn't he die?" Nic replied._

9

"I'll be taking this, if you don't mind," Tasha said, taking Leo's comic and walking away, actually walking too much and fell into the pool.

9

Leo shook his head in confusion. He turned his head to Tasha, who was smirking. "What? He—"

He was interrupted by a strong surge of water, well, at least he thought was water.

"Cut!" Leo exclaimed, soaked and covered with brown chunks.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Amy asked, running over.

"This isn't water!" Leo whined.

"Quit being a baby, Leo," Donnie, who was holding a hose dripping with a yellow liquid on the other side of the room, said, "It's just human waste."


End file.
